


Make love not war

by ClockworkAttorney



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Leon, Chris is a supportive bf, Flirting, Fluff, Greysexual Leon, It's Leon's second time, Leon is eager, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Naked Cuddling, Playful Sex, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Chris Redfield, Riding, Service Top Leon S. Kennedy, Set after Vendetta, Sub Leon, Switch Leon S. Kennedy, Teasing, They are idiots but they love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkAttorney/pseuds/ClockworkAttorney
Summary: Leon is in the mood for the first time in a few weeks and he really, really, wants Chris.“Something wrong?” he asks, equal parts confused and nervous.“Nah, it’s just. This morning, you were really–” Chris gestures at nothing in particular, as if he can’t quite find the word to describe it perfectly.“I was what?” Leon has completely forgotten about his earlier thoughts at this point. If it wasn’t for his semi he wouldn’t even remember he had had them in the first place.“You seemed,” Chris smirks “affected today.”





	Make love not war

**Author's Note:**

> First time Chreon fic! I hope I've nailed their personalities well enough. If it weren't for the help of two awesome friends I don't think this would even exist so
> 
> Sooo, I was struck by horny thoughts a few weeks ago and this came out :)

Leon checks his phone. He's finally at home and Chris wouldn't be back in a couple of hours. 

 

Leon lets out a yawn and lounges on the couch, letting his head rest on the seat like it’s supposed to. It's a pleasantly calm friday night; no missions. No paperwork. A rarity he wishes he had more often but knows if he did it wouldn't be as special as it is now. 

 

He ponders on taking a nap to pass the time. He hasn't had one in ages, having no time to do so. Maybe while he waits for Chris he could have one–

 

He's usually (over) working himself to stop his not so pleasant thoughts. Yes, he's come to terms with it and yes, he’s seeing a therapist for it. And Chris… Chris is a blessing. He's patient enough to stay with Leon. Even after taking a year to get to know him and another year to begin dating him. He's seen the ugly parts of Leon, he's very aware (it still haunts him, whispering at the edges of his mind; that goddamn nagging voice). He wasn't exactly a sweetheart when they went after Arias and the fact that Chris has chosen to stay means a lot, nevermind what Leon's brain tries to tell him. 

 

His head is pleasantly quiet right now. Chris is not at home. So he turns on the TV, barely able to figure out how the remote works. He hasn’t used it in a long ass time. Chris is the one who watches it, sometimes leaving the TV on for background noise. Leon prefers the radio and his music playlists, especially when he’s alone and busy. Or just while he cooks in the mornings. 

 

…This morning Leon was making breakfast when he got hugged from behind by Chris. His warmth and the weight had made Leon stop in his tracks in a very, very,  _ very _ good way. Just- that and the way the shirt he chose this morning had hugged him in all the right places- It still makes his breath stop just thinking about it.

 

Fuck, and to top it all off, they had a full makeout session before leaving for work. Chris had pinned him to the counter, as if they were horny, hormonal teenagers. Chris had bitten his neck  _ right  _ where Leon liked it, making his knees weak. Leon's supposed to be forty for heaven’s sake. He shouldn't have felt so willingly weak, then.

 

A gunshot sound comes from the TV, startling Leon. It's a zombie movie, oh the irony. Their existence as terrorist weapons has made Hollywood try to sell some peace of mind to the ordinary people. Movies with their action filled, heroic and optimistic fantasies. Leon avoids them like the (heh) plague. He has seen enough to last him nine lives. 

 

He feels silly for letting a movie scare him for a second before realizing he must have spent a ridiculous amount of time thinking about Chris. He blinks owlishly at the action scene on TV. Who can blame him really; he's in love with the man, after all. Leon works the remote to show the time. Fuck, he spent  _ that _ amount of time fantasizing about Chris? He feels his eyebrows rise. He is impressed. He didn't know he could be capable of such a thing. 

 

As if on cue, The front door creaks open and keys are tossed onto the counter. Leon freezes momentarily. It’s just Chris, years of being alert to survive have conditioned him to expect the worst. He takes a deep breath. It's just Chris, he tells himself, he’s the only one with the keys.

 

“Hey.” Chris walks up to him. It only takes a millisecond for Leon's brain to switch from “potential danger” to “me, horny, wanna fuck”. He could choose to be embarrassed. He's got a semi after all, but… 

 

Chris’s got that look, that look that says ‘I’m watching everything you do’. That playful yet confident and controlled look that– Leon doesn’t know what to do with himself. Leon’s mouth is dry. He feels like a child being caught eating from the cookie jar, a deer in the headlights to Chris warm and inviting brown eyes. 

 

He wants Chris.

 

They’ve...not gone very far. Leon doesn’t have a very high libido. He even used to think he was broken, that he'd never understand what it is like to enjoy sex or enjoy it with someone you love, for multiple reasons, mainly related to his dangerous job. They’ve only had sex once and Leon had liked it, he really had, he just- wasn’t feeling it too much then. Later, after an awkward conversation and fixing each other's clothes, Chris suggested they watch a movie instead. Leon was grateful. Grateful Chris was understanding. Even if the fact made him feel guilty at times. Leon still has trouble believing Chris Redfield as the accepting person he is. The movie had been fun to watch and Chris looked happy to spend time with him. 

 

He snaps out of his daydreaming– Focus, Kennedy. Chris is there with you. 

 

“What are you up to?” Chris asks innocently, breaking his intense stare to glance briefly at the TV.

 

It’s okay. 

 

“Just turned it on. I have no idea how this thing works.” The characters on-screen are going after someone or something. Leon glances back at Chris only to see him already staring at Leon, again.

 

Leon starts to feel pressured. “Something wrong?” he asks, equal parts confused and nervous. Did Leon do anything to piss Chris off–

 

“Nah, it’s just. This morning, you were really–” Chris gestures at nothing in particular, as if he can’t quite find the word to describe it perfectly.

 

“I was what?” Leon has completely forgotten about his earlier thoughts at this point. If it wasn’t for his semi he wouldn’t even remember he had had them in the first place. Had he had something in his teeth and Chris was too embarrassed to say?

 

“You seemed,” Chris smirks “ _ affected _ today.” Ah, so that's what it was. Hmm, fuck.

 

“Well, yeah.Gotta appreciate what’s in front of me,” Leon scoffs.  _ Smooth, Kennedy. _

 

Chris gives him a small smile, Leon knows what he wants to say. He doesn’t respond. Does  _ Leon _ know what he wants? It’s still kind of a mystery to him. Leon wants to try at the very least. He glances back at Chris who looks worried.

 

“I...” Leon trails off nervously trying to find something to say. He stretches his stiff arms and back as if doing so would provide him of the answers he needs. Chris catches Leon’s wrist in a firm grip. Leon stiffens. 

 

Chris gently brings Leon's wrist to his lips and lets his mouth hover over Leon’s knuckles. Even letting his stubble scratch Leon a little. Leon’s hand goes limp and he lets out a shaky breath, he can feel Chris’ warm breath, barely but he can feel it nonetheless. He shivers.

 

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t wanna do,” Chris says, reassuring. Eyes full of concern and patience. He must have misunderstood Leon's silence. Leon would appreciate it if only he wasn’t overly aware of Chris’s more than welcome, warm touch. 

 

Chris has that look again, watching Leon’s every move.

 

“Who says I'm not interested in doing anything right now?” Leon blurts it out, forcing himself to look at Chris in the eye and not letting the ghost of his fantasies distract him. He dares Chris contradict him as he feels warmth crawl to his face immediately. Well, at least he said it. Chris doesn’t have to keep guessing. A second passes but Chris doesn't look taken aback like Leon expected (or felt). 

 

“You do?”  

 

Jesus Christ, Chris just deepened his voice. Suddenly, there isn't enough oxygen in Leon's lungs and not enough blood in his brain. “Yeah,” he responds, doing his best to keep his brain on this plane of existence. “Yeah, I do,” he reassures. 

 

Leon's voice sounds strangely calm to his own ears, unaffected. He feels proud of his self control on that department at least. . 

 

Leon won't let Chris know how much this is affecting him. He just made up his mind. 

 

This is a new game and Leon wants to win. 

 

“Got anything in mind, Redfield?” he glances up innocently at the bigger man, spreading his legs to accommodate him. He blinks slowly, putting on a show for him. Leon sees Chris swallow, jaw tight and eyes laserlike on Leon's face. Leon smirks lazily, he’s starting to feel drunk. Fuck, Chris is strong. He could crush Leon's skull between his hands. Or legs, fuck that would be a great way to go. How could Leon get a man so strong– 

 

Chris puts his warm calloused hands over Leon's knees, gently caressing them. Leon's cock twitches with interest. He doesn't deserve someone like Chris Redfield. 

 

Chris better plow him until he feels it for weeks. 

 

“I don't know,” Chris says lightly, massaging Leon's thighs now. “You got anything in mind, Kennedy?” he takes one of Leon's hands in his. He easily wraps it with his own bigger one and Leon can't move. He's in a trance. He's under Chris imposing figure. Under is where he wants to be right now. 

 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Leon hisses, taking note of how bothered he is already. Chris hasn't even done more than touch him a little. Chris is never gonna let him live this down. 

 

Chris smirks down at him, brown eyes full of mischief. Leon’s breathing hitches as Chris lets go of his hand and takes Leon's face. Chris brushes a calloused thumb over Leon's lips, forcing them to part. Leon does obediently, letting Chris manipulate him like a puppet on strings while his pants grow tighter. 

 

“Hmm. Maybe I could… ” Chris starts. He puts one hand back on Leon's thigh and squeezes. Leon is doing everything in his power not to whimper like he wants to. “Sit on your lap and take you” Leon's cock twitches. His breathing is too loud for his own ears. Chris voice is barely louder than the music coming from the rolling credits on the TV. 

 

“Or,” Chris takes off his coat and gear and kneels over Leon's lap, eyes never leaving his and thumb still forcing Leon's mouth open, foreign yet welcome. 

 

Chris's large form cages him completely against the couch. He doesn't try to move. He can feel Chris’s warmth from here. If he dared move (he just doesn't want to) he would touch Chris.

 

“Or I could tease you until you cry.” The heavy hand on Leon's thigh moves to where his cock is noticeable through his pants. Leons hips buck involuntarily into Chris’s touch. Chris finally reaches down to kiss him and Leon sighs happily, eyes slipping shut. Chris uses his fingers to force Leon's mouth open while also crashing his mouth against his, slipping his tongue inside. Leon inhales sharply at the treatment.  

 

Chris is everywhere, a radiant sun visible against his closed eyelids. 

 

“If only you could see yourself.” Chris sighs between pecks, travelling from the corner of Leon's lips to his jaw. Leon opens his eyes then. Just as Chris starts kissing down to his sensitive neck. 

 

He can barely see as Chris mouths him, with teeth and tongue on the skin by Leon's pulse. “Hmm...I'd like to hear you. Like last time,” Chris gently says. And yes, Leon remembers. Quite clearly, even through his lust filled mind how Chris had urged him to be vocal that first time. The urge to be quiet had to be pushed aside. He’s not in the field. He’s allowed to unwind and relax. Leon nods. 

 

Leon hums as Chris arrives at his collarbone, arms clinging desperately at Chris's. 

 

Chris stops suddenly. Leon's about to ask when Chris starts slowly unbuttoning Leon's blue dress shirt. He takes his sweet time while Leon tries to gain control of his heavy breathing, not moving. 

 

“You're so pretty like this.” Chris smiles at him. Leon shudders at the compliment, huffing audibly. 

 

“I’m glad,” he says mindlessly. Man, he’s bad at this. Thank God Chris is sexy enough for the both of them.

 

“You really are,” Chris whispers, looking at Leon softly. Leon gulps. It’s not like he’s calling Chris a liar, he knows what he looks like. People are affected by his presence, they notice. He just… doesn’t get what the big deal is. Maybe Chris knows Leon’s weak against compliments and praise. Damn, that observant bastard. Or maybe Leon’s allergy to feelings and intimacy is what’s still messing with his head–

 

Chris presses a kiss to Leon’s lips. It’s chaste and too much in the best way possible–

 

“Hey,” Chris gently prods. “You still with me?”  _ Do you want me to stop? _ The real question is loud and clear in the air even if it never left Chris’ lips. 

 

It takes Leon a couple of seconds to find his voice “Yeah, I'm fine. I’m not backing out, Chris. Now get back here before I suplex you onto my dick.”

 

Chris chuckles as he slips Leon’s fully unbuttoned shirt from his shoulders. Chris lets Leon take it off and that’s Leon’s opportunity to show Chris how serious he is. Leon pulls Chris into a kiss as he slips his hand between Chris’s legs. Leon is not satisfied with how Chris seems to take it in stride. All Chris does is sigh as Leon rubs him through his pants. Aw, come on. 

 

It doesn’t take long for Chris to pin both of Leon’s hands on his sides with a smirk. Chris lowers himself to Leon’s collarbone once again, licking and kissing freely. Leon moans loudly when Chris reaches his nipple. The fucker really is using his tongue and sucking and–

 

“ _ Chris! _ ” Leon cries out, hissing. His arms try to free themselves from Chris grip but to no avail. Chris just fucking bit him and Leon’s so into it. It’s not fair.

 

Chris keeps going, rubbing him and really paying attention to Leon’s nipple until he’s gasping and bucking into Chris. The oversensitivity is becoming too much but it’s so good and not enough– 

 

He’s not gonna beg. Not even as Chris does the same for the other nipple.

 

Nuh-uh. He’s not gonna and Chris better know it. 

 

Chris finally stops sucking on him and kisses Leon’s sternum, smiling innocently at Leon who knows he must look like a wreck.

 

“I like how you say my name.” Bastard.

 

Chris lets go of Leon’s arms to reach for Leon’s mouth. He wipes drool (oh god) from the corner of Leon’s lips. “You know… I didn’t think you’d want to do this again. You've told me you're not good with this kind of thing. I'm guessing the last thing you'd want is someone pushing you.” 

 

Leon feels… exposed. Like he thought earlier, Chris is way more observant than Leon feels comfortable with.

 

“So, what do you really wanna do?” Leon considers it, he really does but Chris’ persistent pressure on Leon’s pants is too much.

 

“First, ditch the clothes,” Leon’s again grateful for his self control. Well, they could do that and “...You could sit on my lap.” 

 

He said that out loud, didn’t he.

 

It’s not like he hasn't thought about having Chris Redfield under him or being railed by him. He has, a few times. He wants to experience both sides of the same big, heavy coin. He almost got plowed on their first time but– Heh, there’s no use thinking about their first unsuccessful attempt.

 

He’s gonna stand by his decision.

 

Chris raises his eyebrows “You sure about–”

 

“Yes, I'm sure, Chris. As sure as humanly possible,” Leon says, looking into Chris’s eyes. “I want you to sit on my lap and ride me. Just like you promised.” Leon even plays with Chris’s shirt buttons.

 

Finally,  _ finally _ , Chris looks taken aback and Leon feels proud of himself. 

 

“Your wish is my command,  _ dear. _ ” Leon feels himself grimace at the pet name. Touché. Tou- _ fucking _ -ché.

 

“Ugh, don't call me that.”

 

“Why not, sweetie pie?” Chris asks with a laugh. When Leon doesn't respond, Chris presses a kiss against his temple. “Makes me feel like a wife in the 50s,” Leon finally grumbles. 

 

Chris lifts himself from Leon’s lap with a groan.

 

“This is not gonna be good for my knees.”

 

“Yup,” Leon pops the ‘P’ with a smirk. “Saving the world isn't making us any younger. Nothing better than arthritis to make our retirement easier.”

 

Chris takes off his shirt, and Leon openly stares at the muscles that form Chris’s entire body. He takes his time taking off his shirt and then his pants. Jesus, his dick.  _ Hhhhh whatta man _ . 

 

“Eyes are up here, Kennedy,” Chris says with a smirk.

 

“You really expect me to look at your eyes when you undress like  _ that _ ?” 

 

Chris pouts, which looks funny on his big, serious face, before going back to undress himself. He goes to their bedroom, maybe to find their supplies “You should take your pants off first if you want me to ride you,” Chris casually points out from their room.

 

Leon jumps from his seat. He takes off his pants as fast as he can, tangling himself with them and almost falling in the process. By the time Chris is back he's grateful he's naked and concussion free for what's about to happen. 

 

Chris puts the lube and condoms on the coffee table before taking Leon's face in his hands and pulling him into another kiss. Leon groans into it, unable to help himself. He can feel his dick hardening in anticipation. 

 

Chris then tangles his fingers on Leon's long hair and pulls. Holy fuck. Leon lets out a loud whine. His knees are buckling and Chris is doing a good job by keeping him close. 

 

Suddenly, Chris pushes him back on the couch. Leon barely catches himself before Chris straddles him. 

 

Leon is still reeling from all the action when he hears the sound of a bottle being uncapped. Chris has the bottle of lube in his hand, already coating his fingers. Leon can't tear his eyes away as Chris. His big arms flex as he reaches for his hole, a loud gasp follows. 

 

Leon is in awe as he watches Chris slowly open himself up. Chris lets his head fall on Leon's shoulder, the one with the sometimes aching bullet scar from all those years ago. Leon blinks in confusion at the invading memory. That came out of nowhere. 

 

Chris suddenly kisses him sweetly, letting needy gasps reach Leon's ears. He must have noticed Leon spacing out despite it all. Leon then reaches for Chris’s toned arms, touching them like he always wanted to as Chris continues to work. 

 

Leon finally picks up the courage and takes Chris's ass in his hands. He kneads it and separates his cheeks, imagining what it must look like from the other side. He could tell Chris to move and show him but… 

 

Leon breaks the kiss and reaches for the bottle on Chris’s hand. 

 

“Can I?” Leon's voice is again too loud in the now quiet room. Chris must have turned off the TV at some point. 

 

Chris nods and Leon can practically feel his gaze as he coats his fingers in lube. Chris stays there silently as Leon brushes his clean hand on Chris’s lower back. Their eyes meet as Leon circles the right ring of muscle with his wet fingers. Chris’s expression is the most intense Leon has ever seen. 

 

Chris takes his wrist in a gentle grip, guiding him. Leon gulps. 

 

This is intimate, Leon realizes as Chris pushes Leon's fingers inside him. 

 

So Leon swallows and watches Chris’s face, seeing the little muscle twitches, how his brows knit and how his eyes unfocus sometimes. The sight is enough to make Leon's breath hitch. This man is gorgeous. 

 

Leon is mesmerised, his mouth is watering and his cock is painfully hard. 

 

Leon moves his fingers in and out just like he knows, getting used to the experience of doing it to someone else. Chris brow furrows in confusion. “Have you done this before?” Chris asks breathlessly. Leon's picking up the pace. 

 

Leon hums as he moves his fingers, searching for Chris’s most sensitive spots. He never misses the hisses that escape Chris's lips. A spark of satisfaction travels through Leon's veins. Chris huffs. “When?” He sounds incredulous. 

 

Leon would be insulted by Chris disbelief if only he wasn't being asked about his masturbation habits. 

 

Leon pouts, “Shhh,” he mutters, searching for that one spot in Chris so that he doesn’t need to answer. Not that he’s embarrassed but— “I just— I like something in me when I jerk off.” Chris’ clenches down on Leon’s fingers at his words

 

“You jerk off a lot?” Chris question is light, almost innocent, context aside. Leon feels exposed for the second time today. He might as well own up to it. 

 

“Used to. It was a great stress reliever.” Leon can't stop himself from giving details. “Aside from going to the gym and normal work things, at least.” He quips 

 

Suddenly Chris tenses up. Score.  _ There _ . Leon grins. Chris likes it judging from his expression. “Is this okay?” Leon finds himself asking, eyes searching for any sign of discomfort. 

 

Chris closes his eyes with a furrowed brow. “Yeah, you're a natural,” he huffs. Leon feels light at the compliment. Years of solitude and practice have paid off, Heh. 

 

Leon keeps rubbing that spot. Chris’s thighs quiver beautifully. He occasionally lets out these throaty groans that make Leon's head spin. Suddenly, he takes Leon's wrist, stiffing his movements. 

 

“ _ Leon,” _ Chris pleads, panting. “Wait, wait– I'm gonna–” Chris's grip on Leon's wrist tightens slightly as he stops him. He wobbles on Leon's lap. Chris would've collapsed on top of him if he hadn't caught himself in time… Leon wouldn't mind being smothered by Chris. His fingers are warm and wet and unpleasantly sticky from what he's been doing but at least he gets to regard Chris fully one more time.

 

“You almost came from that?” Has Leon found his equal?

 

“Kind of,” Chris says between breaths. “You should've seen your face. The expression you had was so–,” Crimson decorates Chris’s face. 

 

“ _ Me _ ?” 

 

“Just– you watching me, controlling me.” Chris’s brown eyes are barely open. “Your eyes are so… dark.” 

 

Leon would cringe at the very corny-sounding line but the fact that Chris is saying it so genuinely makes him feel… flattered? He does feel good being like this with Chris, though. Being the one to orchestrate his pleasure this time. Chris then gets off of Leon's lap, sitting on the couch. 

 

“H-Hey-”

 

“Hey, it's a good look on you. Don't worry,” Chris reassures, taking Leon's face with a smile. Leon reaches for him, kissing him chastely on the lips. It’s the first time he’s ever initiated any of their kisses, and Chris looks embarrassingly adoring at him. He lets his head fall forward, laying their foreheads together. 

 

Then, he takes Leon's cock in his hand and starts to slowly pump it. Leon sighs, his eyes closing. 

 

“You know, I could never imagine you saying something like that.” Leon lets himself enjoy their intimacy, rocking his hips to Chris’s pace and exploring Chris’s body in return.

 

“What? Me complimenting you?” Chris reaches for the bottle of lube and coats his fingers once again, wrapping his hand around Leon's erection confidently. Leon hisses at the sudden shift in temperature and texture. Chris smirks, coating Leon's cock completely. Leon pants, excited but nervous at what they are about to do. 

 

“You ready?” Chris asks. Leon lets his head loll to the side with a sigh, nodding eagerly as he licks his lips. Chris kisses him again. Leon is more than ready so he deepens the kiss, taking satisfaction in the deep sigh Chris lets out.

 

“Always,” Leon says without a second thought. Chris kisses him for his cheek, bumping his nose in amusement as he positions himself over Leon’s erection. Leon takes a sharp breath as he enters Chris. It takes everything in his power for Leon not to cum right then and there.

 

Jesus Christ, he's so tight and sweet and  _ warm _ . Leon buries his face on the nearest part of Chris, which takes Leon a couple of seconds to identify as his muscular chest. He can feel a heartbeat. 

 

Leon takes deeps breaths, as Chris guides Leon inside his body. He feels Chris's big arms wrap around his neck, letting him support himself on Chris's also big chest once Leon's completely buried inside. This isn't the smothering he had in mind but he'll take it. 

 

It smells like the cologne he usually wears, gunpowder and sweat. 

 

Holy shit. Leon would be embarrassed at the fact that he can't hold himself together. He is, actually. But the fact that Chris isn't making quips about his lack of experience is… incredibly reassuring. 

 

Slowly, Chris starts rocking his hips back and forth. Leon knows it can't be just that from the way his dick feels but it's enough to pull little whimpers from his throat. He can't help bucking into Chris, making them both groan. 

 

Chris shushes them with kisses and Leon couldn't be happier. They establish a rhythm that more often than not makes Leon whimper while Chris stays mostly silent. But when he does make sounds… Leon relishes on Chris's little sighs. 

 

He has an idea. He disentangles Chris’s arms from his neck and takes his face out from Chris's chest. He has to see it all. 

 

And lo and behold, Chris looks gorgeous like this. There's a thin sheet of sweat all over his tan skin; a blush covers his face and chest. Leon licks his lips. Chris's muscles flex and swell as he rides Leon with practiced movements, sometimes trembling from effort mixed with pleasure. 

 

Leon wants to do something about this, so he decides to take Chris in his arms and kisses him. It seems to throw Chris off because his movements stutter a little. Leon smiles. All it took was one kiss. 

 

He tries to meet Chris's movements but the control he has over Leon, both physically and mentally, won't let him. Everything is so sweet and feels so good. It paralyses him in the best of ways. 

 

The kisses are all the leverage he has on this bargain and he's happy to see Chris pause when Leon bites his lip or mouths at his pulse point. Chris even mewls.

 

Soon enough Chris is quickening the pace. Leon stifles a shout. It's quickly becoming too much on his body. His thighs are trembling and his breathing is forced. He's close. 

 

“Chris,” he begs. He claws at Chris's arms to ground himself, afraid of being swept up by an orgasm too soon. At Leon's plea Chris only becomes merciless, a determined and smug look in his eyes. Leon can't keep his eyes completely open. 

 

He throws his head back and climaxes. Leon's vision whites out as he spills himself inside Chris. A warm mouth attacks and soothes his neck. Chris milks Leon, making him twitch and shiver from oversensitivity. Leon grunts roughly with every stroke. 

 

“Chris,” Leon chokes out. 

 

In his haze, He takes Chris’s bouncing cock in his hands and pumps him a few times, making him come with a shout. he doubles over, twitching as he collapses on Leon. 

 

Their breathing is loud, their bodies are sweaty and Leon couldn't be happier. He runs his fingers over Chris's back. He traces the curve of Chris's spine, giddy and feeling younger than he is. He nuzzles Chris’s hair, carding his fingers through it. Chris hums at the treatment. 

 

“That was...” Leon trails off. He wants to say multiple things at once but none of them can quite describe his feelings accurately.

 

“Yeah, yeah...” Chris lifts himself from Leon with effort. He collapses next to Leon, laying his head on his shoulder. He takes Leon’s hand,. “Are you okay?” Chris’s question is significantly quiet and hesitant for someone who’s usually assertive. It takes Leon a couple of seconds to notice the wetness on his eyes. He wipes it off, confused.

 

“Yeah, i just– god, I feel like my brain got a spring cleaning session.” 

 

Chris chuckles, smug, “That good, huh?”

 

“Don’t flatter your ass, Chris.” Leon gestures to himself, unable to stifle a grin. “You looked ready to meet Jesus and all I did was finger you.” 

 

Chris pouts, “Yeah, right. And I’m the one flattering my ass.” He presses a kiss to Leon's cheek. Leon makes an embarrassing sound of protest. 

 

They stay in comfortable silence. Leon is so at ease, even the still-drying stickiness still covering his dick can't pull him out of his happy trance. A hand on his shoulder startles him awake. A wet rag cleans his stomach and, shortly after his dick which makes him hiss. Chris already has his pants on. 

 

“C'mon. Let's go to bed,” Chris says, poking his shoulder. Yeah, bed with Chris sounds nice. He could take a shower but… Leon tries to stand up but before his body leaves the couch Chris lifts him in his arms. 

 

“Mind if I carry you?” Chris offers with a smile. 

 

Leon huffs, too tired to properly protest. “Just don't drop me.” Chris then gently lifts him up, as if he doesn't want to shake Leon awake. Chris accommodates him so that Leon can wrap his arms and legs around Chris. 

 

“You are too gentle,” Leon whispers. He drops his head on the crook of Chris's neck. His annoyance must not have shown because Chris squeezes him against his chest and says, with a small chuckle: “You aren't complaining.”

 

Leon considers it for a moment. 

 

“Hmm… no, I'm not.” 

 

Leon is almost asleep by the time Chris puts him to bed. He barely registers a warm body sliding under the covers and Leon doesn't hesitate to get close, resting his head on a warm chest. Arms wraps themselves around Leon's back. He sighs happily. He's gonna need all the extra warmth stress saps from him at night. He drifts off, feeling relaxed and warm. 

 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

Chris cards his fingers through Leon's hair. He finds he loves everything about this man. From the totally adorable sleepy mumbling to the sudden cuddling. Leon's a government agent for Christ sakes. He has no business being this adorable. Chris catches Leon mumbling again right when he's on the edge of sleep. 

 

“Chris…”

 

Chris kisses his forehead before letting himself doze off, aware that he won't be able to show Leon affection the same way when he's completely awake.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, these two are gonna be the death of me.
> 
> Please tell me what you think! Comments give me life.


End file.
